Akito's Fruits basket
by Kari Yurika
Summary: Makoto Shizuka is a distant relative of the Sohma family. She has been traveling due to her fathers involvement in the military but now she's back in Japan ready to mess with the whole Sohma family, especially the Zodiac. Both told in Makoto's and Akito's point of view.
1. Welcome Back To Sohma House Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome Back To Sohma House

Is there really a point to going to school? I don't want to go to college so why do I have to go to high school. The point of High school is to get you prepared for college. If I'm not going, why am I here? I see no point. It's a completely waste. Especially when I travel as much as I do. My family is the military so we travel constantly. Even though the government is offering to pay for my college, I still don't want to. I just want to paint. That's all. I don't need a degree to paint.

Even so…I am forced to go every day. My teacher told me that you have to be 18 to drop out of school…so I just have to wait until I'm 18. Only a few more months and them I'm out of this school like prison. I look around at all my class mates and there all smiling. I don't get it. Its prison being here and they can sit there and smile like this place is heaven or something. It's so stupid. I just want to slap the smiles off there faces. Course I don't want to. There's no point in it. I'd just get in trouble and I'd be transferred to yet another school.

So I just sat at my new desk. This was my first day at my new high school. I didn't really bother trying to speak to people. It's not like I really want to any ways. Everyone's to happy around here. It bothers me to much too even look at them let alone speak to them.

"Class, please take your seats." The teacher said. Everyone began to sit down. When everyone was seated, the teacher spoke again. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Makoto Shizuka and she transferred here from America. Would you stand please Mrs. Shizuka?"

"It's Mako." I said as I stared out the window. "And no I won't. Everyone can see me fine when I'm sitting. I see no reason to stand."

"Very well. Would you mind telling us a little about your old school?"

"I was kicked out for causing a disturbance among the students on a regular basis." I answered impassively. I could here people whispering to there friends. What they were saying, I didn't really care. I will only have to suffer here for a few months and then I'm free to paint to my hearts content.

"Oh, I see." The teacher said.

"Do continue. Don't mind me." I opened my note book.

"Right." the teacher awkwardly started his lesson. I could feel everyone's stares digging into me all class. By the time the bell rang, I was about to jump for joy. Anything to get these people to stop looking at me. I pulled out my lunch and began to eat. I'm not a big fan of Bento's and stuff so I just packed a normal American lunch. I had lived in America for 6 years so it's only natural I grew accustom to the way they eat and do things.

Three girls stopped walking next to my desk. I looked up at them. One of them looked like a Yankee, Another seemed like some kind of crazy Goth and the last one looked so ordinary it was ridicules.

"May I help you?" I asked then took a sip of my diet coke.

"We just wanted to welcome you to our school. Are you settling in alright?" the ordinary girl asked.

"Fine." I opened my little bag of apples and placed one in my mouth.

"Do you like the school so far?"

"No." I took a sip of my soda. "I don't belong here."

"Sure you do."

"So you say." I ate another apple.

"Ok, I don't like your sour attitude." The Yankee girl said.

"What attitude? I'm simply answering your friend's questions. Am I required to give more then a yes or no answer?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yankee, leave the girl alone. She obviously doesn't want to talk." A guy with orange hair said.

"Interesting hair color. Natural right?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Yeah it is. How'd you know that?"

"Something we have in common. My hair color is also natural." I took a sip of diet coke.

"No way. No one can have natural blue hair." The Yankee said.

"It's always been this way. No dye." I ate another apple.

"Mrs. Shizuka." An adorable guy with gray hair walked up to me. "Are you settling in ok? I'd be more then happy to give you a tour of the school. My names Yuki Sohma and I'm the student council president here. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

"Sohma huh?" I chuckled. "So your one of those."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing. Pay no mind." I held out my bag of chips to him. "Want one? I brought them with me from America." I smiled. "I'm sure you've never had one of these before. There very good."

He took one and ate it. "It is good."

"May I have one?" the ordinary girl asked.

"Knock yourself out. I'm not too hungry. Feel free to have the bag." I ate an apple. "I'm in the mood for fruit today anyways." The girl took the bag and let her friends each eat one.

"Wow! Where do I get these Shizuka?" the Yankee asked.

"Online. I haven't been able to find any in the area so far." I chuckled. "But I don't think they'll travel well." My eyes widened. How am I being so open with these people? I don't even like people that much. I guess I don't have a choice now.

"You're planning to drop out soon right?" the Goth girl said.

I nodded. "I am." I ate an apple. "It's not like I need a degree to do things I want to do."

"But it's important." The ordinary girl said.

"Not really. I paint. Do I need a degree to paint? I don't think so. I don't need a college to tell me I can paint. I have won prizes for my art all over the world. I am easily one of the most successful painters in my age group. I don't need a college degree to be successful. So no, I don't need to go to college. As soon as I turn 18, I'm out of here." I ate an apple.

"But don't you want an education?"

"Not specifically." I crossed my arms. "I'm never in a school long enough to really get an education anyways. There's no telling the next time I'm going to move."

"You move a lot?"

"Yes. My fathers in the military. He's stationed here until they need him else where." I ate an apple. "It's been a while since I've been to Japan. I'm glad to be back."

"Wow, that's so cool. You must see a lot of places." The Yankee said.

"Yes. I currently speak 8 different languages. It was what was required of me when I visited other countries." I looked at them. "How many languages do you speak?"

"I'm lucky I speak one." The Yankee said.

I laughed. It's been a while since I've laughed. It felt good. "Yes well, when you move to another country, you feel out of place unless you speak there language. You're more motivated that way."

"Do you miss any of the places you've visited?' Yuki asked.

I laughed. "Not even a little. The only thing I miss is being able to get the food easier. If I want legit food, I have to buy it off the internet." I sighed. "All these countries all have one thing in common."

"What's that?" the ordinary girl asked.

"They all have good food. That is one thing that is certain in every place you will ever visit. Something always tastes good. Whether it's just a different way of making a food you've already eaten or something that is completely unfamiliar, there's always something." I laughed. "I'm gonna get fat if I keep visiting so many places. I eat everything."

"Sounds like Kyo." The Yankee chuckled.

"Shut up Yankee." The orange haired guy snapped. Now that I look at Kyo and Yuki. They look a good amount alike. He must be a Sohma too. I wonder what animal they are. I'm so curious; I'm tempted to hug them both right now. It would be interesting to see how these three react. Maybe they already know if there so familiar with each other. Who knows? I don't want to risk blowing everything right now. That wouldn't win me any points with there family. Were close friends. If we gave away there secret, they wouldn't give us a place to live.

I chuckled. "Yes I believe I have a clear picture now." I took a long drink of my diet coke and sighed with happiness. "But I guess it's not that fair of a discovery." I looked out the window. "You two are most definitely of the same family."

"Who is?" the ordinary girl asked.

"President and the loud mouth orange top." I pointed at each of them without even giving them a glance. "How…interesting." I looked at Yuki side ways. "Cousins right? Don't even answer. I know I'm right." I stretched. "Yes cousins sounds about right. You'd look more alike if you were brothers. You two don't share enough matching qualities to be that strongly related but more distant sounds about correct."

"Wow, how'd you know that?" Yuki asked.

"I am very good at noticing the smallest details." I looked at Kyo then at Yuki. I've noticed that they both seem to have a good amount of interest in the ordinary girl. I pointed at her. "You, what is your name?"

"Me? I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you." the ordinary girl said.

"Tohru. Yes. I have heard that name before." I took a long drink of my soda.

"You've heard of me?"

"Oh yes. I have heard a great deal." So that's who those girls were talking about. Those prince Yuki fan girls. I have to admit, Yuki is very cute. I can see the appeal but a fan club. That's a little over board. This Tohru girl must spend a lot of time with Yuki or they wouldn't have made such a big deal about her. "Some girls were talking about you. They must really not like you. I don't see why. Your to adorable to be a demonic temptress."

"Who said that about Tohru? I'll kick there asses!" the Yankee yelled.

"Those prince Yuki fan girls." I smiled at Yuki. "I knew you would be super cute since you had your own fan club. I see the appeal." I took a sip of my coke.

Yuki blushed. "Thank you."

"Yeah but your not my type so you really shouldn't see it as much of a complement. I prefer my men with black hair. No offense Yuki. Your gonna make some super hot girl a very happy lady." I gave him a thumbs up. "You better get on that Yuki."

Yuki blushed even more. "Well I don't know about that."

"Shizuka, you seem to know a whole lot about everyone here already." The gothic girl said.

"As I had said, I'm very observant. For instance, I can tell you're a psychic by the way you stare at people. You're reading them. A very interesting man taught me how to observe such things. He's a doctor now. I have been meaning to visit him. I had gotten a letter a while back that he had lost sight in his eye. It's sad when a person with such talent is hurt." I sighed. "The world is cruel."

"He lost sight in his eye?" Yuki asked. I looked out the window. Yes, the doctor I speak of is of the Zodiac. Way to pick up on the scent Yuki. Maybe he's the dog. I have only met the dragon and the snake so they could really be any of them. I can't really tell just yet. I'll need to gather more information to figure it out. Yuki seems a little quiet for the dog. Maybe he's the sheep. Oh I don't know.

"Yes his eye. So sad." I cracked my knuckles. "I think it's time I went and visited the man that hurt his eye. I don't like it when my friends are hurt. Especially since I rarely have many."

"What is the doctor's name?" Yuki asked. The bell rang.

"I'll tell you some other time Yuki. Probably very soon." I shrugged as I put my lunch away.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "Don't you worry your pretty little head Prince Yuki. I'm sure we will see plenty of each other since were in the same class. Isn't that right?" I downed the rest of my diet coke then got up to throw away my trash. Kyo caught my arm as the Yankee, the gothic and Tohru sat down. I really should get there names cause Yankee and gothic shouldn't be what I call them.

"What do you know about us?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo Sohma. Sit down please." The teacher said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Kyo Sohma." I smiled and walked away. Oh he's gonna kick my ass after this class is over. I can tell he's one of those impatient types. I'm sure even Yuki is getting the jitters about what I know about him. I know he knows I know something. This will be super fun…for me.

When I arrived at the house, I just stood there and stared at it. It was so big. Even my houses in America weren't this big. It's rather impressive. I looked around and noticed a little girl with orange hair staring at me from behind a tree. I smiled and waved at her.

"Good afternoon!" I called as I waved happily. I walked up the steps and examined the house. "How am I even gonna fill up this space. It's ridiculous. I don't even own enough things to fill up this room. I really miss America right now." I set down my bags and looked around. If this is my room then the living room must be around the side of the building. I hope. This place is so confusing. It took me twenty minutes to even find this house. I'm not even completely sure if this is my room.

"Hey you." someone said. I turned. There was a short boy with brown hair standing there with the orange haired girl cowering behind him. "Who are you? Why are you moving into this house? You're not in our family."

I smiled. "Not really. We have some shared ancestors but that's it. I have only recently returned to Japan so that's probably why we have never met. I probably left a few years before you were even born."

He put on this smile that said he had something juicy to say. "So you ditched your family for years without a second thought? How rude. I'd think someone who belongs to a family would want to see there family a lot. You must have a lot of nerve coming here. Right Kisa?" Hiro looked at the girl.

I sighed. "Well I did want to return but my father is stationed in the military so I had to move quite a bit. We were actually supposed to go to Korea but last minute; we were transferred here which is wonderful. My father was so happy to know he was returning to his family. I can barely remember any of this so I'm interested to see the people I do remember. Many of them must look so different now. I bet if you were alive when I was here, you were just babies. How cute you must have been."

"So you think you can just move in just like that?' the little boy asked.

"Hiro, don't be mean." The little girl whispered.

"Hiro." I smiled. "Yes I remember that name. I got a post card from your parents. You have grown so much, I barely recognize you from the picture." I smiled.

"Funny. I never got any cards from you." Hiro snapped.

"Yes well, we stayed on military bases and they didn't like us sending cards out. It was rather annoying but we did call a little."

"So you think you can just drop in like this without a care in the world?"

"Course not. I'm sure everyone's gonna be super angry we haven't been here in so long but I'm just glad to be here. I have so few memories of here. I want to get some new memories before I'm forced to leave once again."

"What are you, a high school student? Can you just not go?"

"That's the master plan Hiro." I smiled. "You must be heading off to middle school now. I just hated middle school. I went to middle school in France. Everything there is so strange. It cost 10 bucks just for a single pastry. Can you believe that? That's why I loved America. Everything's so cheap." I shrieked. "I almost forgot." I ran to a box in the corner of the room. I tore the tape off and pulled out two boxes that had there names on it. "These are for you. My dad insisted I go meet everyone and give them these since we haven't been back for so long."

Hiro and Kisa opened the boxes. Inside Kisa's box was a gold locket in the shape of a heart. A tiger was edged into the middle of the heart. In Hiro's was a toy car that had his name painted on the side. It came with a remote control too.

"So you think you can win us over with presents?" Hiro asked. He looked at the box. "I'll let you off the hook for now."

I smiled and knelt down next to Kisa. "Do you like it? I engraved the tiger in myself just for you."

Kisa smiled and slid the locket around her neck. "I like it." she looked at it.

"Open it. There's a picture inside." I urged her. She eagerly opened the locket. The picture was of her and her mother.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You welcome." I ruffled her hair. "I'm glad you like it." I smiled. "I was born in the year of the tiger also. Looks like were in the same boat huh?" Kisa nodded with a smile.

"Trying to suck up huh?" Hiro asked as he played with his car.

"Not at all. I only have so much time here so I'm making the most of it. Who knows what will happen in the future? As much time as I can spend with everyone the better. Family is important, is it not?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever." Hiro looked at me. "Well what are you waiting for? You have presents to give. Get on it. Are you gonna waste time hanging out with a bunch of kids?"

"I don't consider this time wasteful but if you insist Hiro." I walked over to the box and lifted it. It wasn't too heavy. I walked out the door. "Well Hiro and Kisa, I will see you later hopefully. Perhaps we can go do something fun tomorrow?"

"We can go over to sissy's house!" Kisa shrieked.

"If they don't mind, I would love to come. Why don't we meet outside Sohma house tomorrow after I'm done with school? Hiro, will you come too?" I asked.

Hiro sighed. "Yeah ok. I'll go but know that I'm not going willingly. I'm just going because Kisa's going."

"Ok Hiro. Whatever floats your boat." I smiled. "Bye guys!"

Everyone was really happy to see me. Some people I faintly remembered and other's, I didn't have a clue. However, the more boxes I gave a way, the closer I got to the member of the Zodiac. I decided to leave those for last. I figured meeting them in one big go would be the most fun way to do it. By then it was starting to get a little late. The sun was setting fast. It would be dinner time soon. I figured I would do one more and then head home for dinner. I shut my eyes and pulled out a random box. Akito Sohma. The head of the family. I really didn't pick a good one. He's probably irritable since it's late. Well I might as well get it over with sooner rather then later. So I muscled up the courage and went searching for Akito's house.

It took forever but I finally found it. No one seemed to be around but just as I was about to leave someone said. "Who's there?"

I peeked into the room. On the porch, there was a boy about my age lying there in a kimono. He had short black hair and seemed a little frail. I wonder if this is Akito.

"Hi, your Akito yes?" I asked. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I –"

"Yes I am Akito. Who are you?" he hadn't looked at me yet. I wonder if it's because he's lazy or if it's because he doesn't want to.

"I'm Makoto Shizuka. I just moved yesterday and I brought you a present. I hand made it myself." I said.

"Ah yes. Your Jiro's daughter. Come in." he waved for me to join him. I nervously walked over to him and sat down on the porch.

"It's a lovely view is it not?" I asked looking out at the garden.

"I suppose." He seemed board by it.

I held out the box to him. "Here. I hope you like it Akito." I smiled.

He examined me for a few seconds but finally, he took the box and opened it. I had hand carved a white dove. It had taken a long time. I remember someone saying on the phone that Akito loved birds so I figured he'd love a dove.

"A dove. It looks like it took a long time to make." Akito examined it.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself"

He examined my face. "Why exactly did you decide to give me this?"

I smiled. "To be nice. I guess as a thank you. For allowing me into your lovely home. I don't know what to do with all the space in my room. It's just so big but I suppose your room is ten times bigger. It must be nice living in a big house like this all the time."

"How so? I think it's too big." Akito glared at the garden. "And it's gotten old."

"I guess it could." I looked out at the garden. "But even so, having something so beautiful to look at every day is a lovely gift. In big cities, the only flowers you see are in flower shops already plucked from the ground but you get to see fresh flowers every day. How cool is that?"

"Cool?" he asked. "You think this is cool?"

I nodded. "It's super cool. I wish I had a garden outside my room but I think the view is still nice. Plus I get to say hello to everyone that passes by. I got to meet Hiro and Kisa today just outside my room. That was a whole lot of fun. Sweet kids aren't they?"

"I don't know what's so sweet about them. Hiro's a disobedient little sheep." Akito grumbled.

"I don't think so. You just have to know how to talk to him. Sometimes, you just have to look past peoples flaws to see all the fun parts."

"Fun parts? Like what?"

I tapped my chin. "Well let's see…for instance. If I look past Kisa's shy exterior, you can tell she just wants to be noticed and to be loved. She's just the sweetest little thing. I just want to give her a big hug when ever I see her."

"You better watch the hugging. They'll transform." Akito chuckled. "Especially that cat."

"Hm? I wonder who the cat is. I haven't met many of the Zodiac yet. I don't know who is who. I know that Hatori is the dragon and I know that Kisa's the tiger and Ayame's the snake but that's about it. I couldn't even figure out what animal Hiro was but what ever animal he is, it doesn't change how much I want to hug him. He's just the cutest thing in the whole world."

"You really like hugging don't you?" he asked. "And Hiro's the –"

"Don't tell me. I'm gonna find out myself." I smiled. "And when I do, I'm gonna hug him all the time so I can really piss him off. I love it when little kids get worked up. It's so cute."

He chuckled. "There we go with the hugging again. The boys are gonna hate you."

I pouted a little. "You think so?" I smiled. "Cause I tend to want to hug cute things."

Akito laughed a little more quietly. "Yuki's gonna hate you."

"I think he likes me. He's in my class."

"Is he now?" Akito pondered that. "What about Kyo?"

"Him to." I giggled. "He's like a cat in a bath when you mess with him." my eyes widened. "He's the cat isn't he?"

Akito nodded. "I don't know what you're so excited about. You know that cat's true form is disgusting."

"I haven't seen it but even if it's awful, who really cares? That person is still Kyo. Who cares who you change into as long as you still remain yourself."

Akito pondered that. "I have decided I don't hate you."

I smiled. "Oh goody." I hugged him quickly then went back to sitting properly. "I was hoping you would."

Akito chuckled. "Why don't you come by tomorrow?"

"Sorry but I can't. Kisa wants to take me somewhere. Maybe the next day."

"The next day then." Akito smiled.

"Of course. The next day. Promise." I stood. "Well I'm off then." I looked at my watch. "I think I'm late for dinner. Oh well. Mom can suck it up."

Akito chuckled. "That's one way of putting it."

"Bye Akito." I hugged him quickly then exited his room…but after I shut the door, I couldn't take another step. My heart was racing. Geez, what is wrong with me? I'm falling for Akito like a bowling ball being thrown off the Empire State Building. Am I really that into him? Oh I don't know…but my body doesn't want me to leave. It wants me to walk back in. To stay…but I know I can't…so I fought through all my feelings and forced myself to walk to Hatori's room. He was sitting at his desk reading a book when I walked in.

"Hatori!" I slammed into him knocking him off his chair, onto the floor and transforming him into a seahorse.

Hatori looked pissed in his seahorse form but he didn't stay pissed for long. "Makoto?" He looked shocked.

I hugged Hatori tight. "Hatori! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Makoto, let go. Your squeezing me to tight."

I set Hatori on the floor. "Sorry Hatori. I'm just happy to see you." I gather up his clothes. "Sorry I hugged you. I just missed you so much. You have to keep on teaching me stuff. I want to be smarter then you."

Hatori chuckled. "Yes well, I don't think that will ever happen."

"But it could. You didn't say it can't happen." I sat down in his chair and set him down on my lap. "How's everything been?" I touched his face. "How's your eye? I heard you got really hurt."

Hatori shook his head. "I lost sight in my eye but nothing that will endanger my health or anything like that." Hatori didn't seem to happy about talking about it.

"I'm sorry Hatori. I bet if I were here I could have done something." I crossed my arms. "I told my dad leaving Japan was a bad idea. I miss everything."

Hatori shook his head. "There wasn't anything you could have done. It was a personal matter between me and…"

"Your girlfriend. Ayame told me all about it. I think you deserve happiness more then anyone Hatori. Which is why I got you a present." I picked Hatori up and carried him over to my box. I found his present. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No I'll open it later."

"No I want you to open it now." I stomped my foot.

Hatori chuckled. "You haven't changed at all have you?" He sighed. "Go ahead and open it."

I shrieked and ran back over to the chair. I quickly opened it and pulled out a old picture of us in a picture frame. I was on his back with my arms wrapped around his neck and Hatori was carrying me with a big smile on his face. We were so young then. I was so much smaller then him but it was such a sweet picture. It was one of the only times I ever caught him smiling so Ayame took a picture.

"See? I thought you might like it. Memories of good times right?" I smiled.

Hatori stared at the picture. "That was so long ago. I haven't smiled like that in years." Hatori looked up at me. "Thank you Makoto. I'll put it up later."

I nodded and set the picture and the box on his desk. That was when he changed back into his human form. I covered my eyes. "Clothes! Clothes!" I shrieked.

Hatori chuckled as he dressed himself. "Alright, you can open now."

I removed my hands from eyes. "So Hatori…"

"Yes?" he asked as he straightened his tie.

"Akito…he's going to die soon right?"

Hatori's eyebrows rose. "Where did you hear that?"

"Dad told me about it." I looked up at Hatori. "I heard that the curse was on the verge of breaking and that many of the Zodiac are starting to lose there curse. Ayame said his is completely gone and I heard that another lost there's too. Is it true? Do you think Akito will get better if the curse is over?" I grabbed his hand. "Please tell me the truth? Do you think if it's all over, will Akito live?"

Hatori looked away. "It's hard to say. We have no idea what will happen. That could be one of the possibilities. In the best case scenario, that would be what would happen."

"So it's possible?" I asked.

"I believe it is."

I nodded. "Ok." I stood. "I'm late for dinner so I'll be going but you better tell me next time you have some free time cause were gonna go do something fun. Ayame says you barely get out anymore and I will not stand for this." I stomped my foot and crossed my arms proudly. "And you can't get out of it unless someone dies."

"Ok. I believe I am free this weekend. We can go then."

"Yeah!" I hugged him and Hatori turned back into a Seahorse. "Bye Hatori." I kissed his cheek then grabbed my box and skipped out of the room. I bet Hatori's pissed at me but I do love messing with him. He takes everything so seriously. It's adorable. I can't wait until this weekend…but that's still a few days away.

.

.

.

Ok so I have gotten obsessed with Fruits basket for the third time now so I decided to right this fan fic. since I love it so much. For this, Akito is a man. I never liked how he turned out to be a woman in the manga so screw that, Akito's a man in my mind. The main character Makoto is not me, promise. I think its stupid to put yourself into books unless you just write the book out of your own personal pleasure in which case, don't show that to anyone cause usually it's way to over developed. Makoto is simply some random character I came up with that's bipolar as anything. So many personalities, I lost count. But yeah, so I hope you enjoy it. Akito deserves his own story!


	2. Love Is Confusing Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Is…Confusing

Akito's Point Of View

The garden. It never changes and it's so boring. I wish I had something, anything to do. I almost wish that Hatori would come in and give me a thorough exam. Anything that would make things more exciting then just lying around watching grass die.

I heard footsteps in the hallway. I wonder who that is? Hatori maybe? "Whose there?" I asked. Probably a house keeper or something. Who ever it was, they better come in. I need something to do or I'm going to go mad sitting here alone doing nothing all day.

The door opened. "Hi, your Akito yes?" someone asked. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I –"

"Yes I am Akito. Who are you?" I asked. I didn't recognize the voice or the footsteps so it's no one I have met before. Maybe it's some new help that someone hired.

"I'm Makoto Shizuka. I just moved yesterday and I brought you a present. I hand made it myself." The person said. Oh yeah, I had almost forgot that Jiro was back from working in the military. So this must be his daughter. She probably wondered into here by mistake. Go figure. The daughter of Jiro is a ditz.

"Ah yes. Your Jiro's daughter. Come in." I waved for her to join me. Well, I can pester her for fun. It's better then whatever it is I was doing. She sat down on the porch next to me.

My heart literally stopped for just a second. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. That long dark blue hair that shines so beautifully in the sun light. Those beautiful sea blue eyes. The perfect smile. The way her body curves in the sexiest way. She was just all around beautiful not a flaw on her. Not a single one. Usually, I can find every flaw in someone but I can't see a single one.

"It's a lovely view is it not?" she asked looking out at the garden. She seemed so happy about the garden. I wonder why. It's not that great. There's hundreds of them in Japan.

"I suppose." I said half heartedly.

She held out the box to me. "Here. I hope you like it Akito." She gave me this breath taking smile. My heart stopped again…but I didn't let it show on my face. Why is she giving me a gift? I barely know her. I examined her for a few seconds. I wonder what she's up to. In the end I decided to opened it. It was a white dove carved out of wood It was actually very good. It looked like it must have taken hours. Did she make this herself? And all for me?

"A dove. It looks like it took a long time to make." I examined it more closely

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself" she answered cheerfully. So she did make it. She must be an artist. No amateur could do something this good.

I looked her over. Why on earth did she make this for me. I don't think we've ever met before. This must have taken at least a day. I wonder…"Why exactly did you decide to give me this?"

She smiled. "To be nice. I guess as a thank you. For allowing me into your lovely home. I don't know what to do with all the space in my room. It's just so big but I suppose your room is ten times bigger. It must be nice living in a big house like this all the time." She seemed mystified by how big this place was. She looked like a girl running around in an amusement park for the first time.

But I don't think the garden is so nice. It's just a garden and it's so boring to look at. "How so? I think it's too big." I glared at the garden. How I hate this garden. It's all I look at. The garden. I feel like bulldozing the hole place and putting something more interesting there. "And it's gotten old."

"I guess it could." She looked out at the garden. "But even so, having something so beautiful to look at every day is a lovely gift. In big cities, the only flowers you see are in flower shops already plucked from the ground but you get to see fresh flowers every day. How cool is that?"

"Cool?" I asked. "You think this is cool?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's super cool. I wish I had a garden outside my room but I think the view is still nice. Plus I get to say hello to everyone that passes by. I got to meet Hiro and Kisa today just outside my room. That was a whole lot of fun. Sweet kids aren't they?"

"I don't know what's so sweet about them. Hiro's a disobedient little sheep." I grumbled.

"I don't think so. You just have to know how to talk to him. Sometimes, you just have to look past peoples flaws to see all the fun parts."

"Fun parts? Like what?" What kind of crap is she spewing? I don't understand girls like this. They always want to look past the flaws in people but the fact is, it's to difficult to do that. Especially for me.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Well let's see…for instance. If I look past Kisa's shy exterior, you can tell she just wants to be noticed and to be loved. She's just the sweetest little thing. I just want to give her a big hug when ever I see her."

"You better watch the hugging. They'll transform." I chuckled. "Especially that cat."

"Hm? I wonder who the cat is. I haven't met many of the Zodiac yet. I don't know who is who. I know that Hatori is the dragon and I know that Kisa's the tiger and Ayame's the snake but that's about it. I couldn't even figure out what animal Hiro was but what ever animal he is, it doesn't change how much I want to hug him. He's just the cutest thing in the whole world."

"You really like hugging don't you?" I asked. "And Hiro's the –"

"Don't tell me. I'm gonna find out myself." She smiled. "And when I do, I'm gonna hug him all the time so I can really piss him off. I love it when little kids get worked up. It's so cute."

I chuckled. "There we go with the hugging again. The boys are gonna hate you." I seem to be dropping my guard around her. I've been smiling without a care in the world. I wonder how she can distract me so easily.

She pouted a little. It was so cute that I broke a half smile. "You think so?" she smiled. "Cause I tend to want to hug cute things."

I laughed. "Yuki's gonna hate you."

"I think he likes me. He's in my class."

"Is he now?" I pondered that. "What about Kyo?" So she's in there class. I wonder what will happen when this girl gets into there personal lives. Knowing her personality, she will be all over them.

"Him to." she giggled. "He's like a cat in a bath when you mess with him." her eyes widened. "He's the cat isn't he?"

I nodded. "I don't know what you're so excited about. You know that cat's true form is disgusting."

"I haven't seen it but even if it's awful, who really cares? That person is still Kyo. Who cares who you change into as long as you still remain yourself."

I pondered that. She really is interesting. Very funny. I like her…I don't know what I'm feeling but I really like it. I like talking to her. I like having her around. I like seeing her smiling like an idiot and seeing her so excited. Maybe I _like_ her. I've never had a crush on anyone before so I really have no idea what it's like. Maybe I do have a crush on her. Maybe I'll ask Hatori about it.

I half smiled. "I have decided I don't hate you."

She smiled. She looked as happy as a child in a candy store. Does that really make her that happy? I don't think that comment was to flattering. "Oh goody." She hugged me quickly then went back to sitting properly. "I was hoping you would."

Did she just hug me? Why on earth did she do that? Does she have thing for me or something? She was probably really excited. That's it. I chuckled. Maybe I can bribe her to come by tomorrow. I'd like to have her come back again. "Why don't you come by tomorrow?"

"Sorry but I can't. Kisa wants to take me somewhere. Maybe the next day."

"The next day then." I smiled.

"Of course. The next day. Promise." She stood. "Well I'm off then." She looked at her watch. "I think I'm late for dinner. Oh well. Mom can suck it up."

I chuckled. "That's one way of putting it."

"Bye Akito." She hugged me quickly then walked out of the room. She hugged me again. A small smile broke across my face.

"Akito!" someone said. It was Momiji. I recognize that voice anywhere. He came prancing along the porch and sat down next to me. "You seem happy. Who was that with you?"

I dropped my smile. "Just Jiro's daughter Makoto Shizuka. She came to visit me and gave me this present. Strange girl."

"Oh! Let me see!" Momiji went to take the dove.

I hid it from him. "Don't even touch it." I snapped.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what she made you." Momiji looked away.

"She seems so nice. I can't wait to meet her."

"She said she was going somewhere with Kisa tomorrow. Why don't you go ask Kisa and surprise her."

"You think Kisa would tell me!" Momiji stood. "I'm gonna go ask her." He started to turn away but I grabbed the bottom of his pants.

"Momiji."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tell me what happens there. Full report. Don't leave anything out."

Momiji smiled. "Ok! You can count on me Akito." Momiji skipped away. I chuckled. I heard some talking in Hatori's room. I think I hear Makoto's voice.

"Akito…he's going to die soon right?" Makoto said. My eyes widened. How did she know that?

"Where did you hear that?"

"Dad told me about it. I heard that the curse was on the verge of breaking and that many of the Zodiac are starting to lose there curse. Ayame said his is completely gone and I heard that another lost there's too. Is it true? Do you think Akito will get better if the curse is over? Please tell me the truth? Do you think if it's all over, will Akito live?"

I shut my eyes. She must really care. I wonder why. I haven't done to much to make her like me. I suppose I could have done a lot more. I don't understand women. They do one thing and then they do something insane. I don't understand her at all.

"It's hard to say. We have no idea what will happen. That could be one of the possibilities. In the best case scenario, that would be what would happen."

"So it's possible?" Makoto asked. She sounded really hopeful. A small smile slid across my face.

"I believe it is."

"Ok. I'm late for dinner so I'll be going but you better tell me next time you have some free time cause were gonna go do something fun. Ayame says you barely get out anymore and I will not stand for this." I heard her stomped my foot. "And you can't get out of it unless someone dies."

"Ok. I believe I am free this weekend. We can go then."

"Yeah!" I heard a little explosion. I guess she hugged Hatori and he transformed. I knew she would be transforming everyone everywhere. It's pretty funny. "Bye Hatori." I heard the door shut and then I heard her skip down the hallway. Then I heard Hatori laugh. I've never heard him laugh before. This girl must be a magician or something. She's got me smiling, Hatori's laughing. Before you know it, she'll get Kureno out of his rut. That'll be a miracle…but I suppose I put him in the rut in the first place.

"Hatori!" I yelled.

Hatori came walking down the porch as he tied his tie. "Akito, I didn't know you were up."

"Makoto. What is your relationship with that girl?" I asked.

"You want to know about Makoto?"

"Yes." I answered glaring at him.

Hatori shrugged. "I knew her when she was little. We use to play together a lot. I taught her to notice little details. She got me this picture of us." Hatori chuckled. "Those were some good times. Good memories. I suppose she was right."

"Right about what?" I asked.

"That the picture would bring back good memories."

I looked away from him and out at the garden. "Hatori."

"Yes?"

"How do you know when you like someone?"

"When you like someone?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

Hatori sat down on the porch. "I don't know. I guess you just…know. I'm not the best person to ask about this. You should try Ayame or Shigure."

I shut my eyes. Well…then I suppose I do like her. I really like her. If I'm dying for her to be here, I must have it for her bad. This is ridiculous. I can't believe this. How could I fall in love with someone? Who knows how much time I have left? I'm just gonna cause her pain. When I die, she'll just cry and morn my lose for the rest of her life.

"May I make a suggestion?" Hatori asked.

I looked at him. "Feel free."

"If you like a girl. You should ask her out on a date or something. If you just sit around, someone else will snatch her up right under your nose. That's something Shigure taught me."

I looked out at the garden. "And where should I take her on this so called date?"

"Anywhere. The amusement park. Out to dinner. To see a movie. Go to the park. Anywhere. It doesn't matter as long as your together. Knowing Makoto, she'll probably drag you anywhere she wants."

"I didn't say it was Makoto." I snapped.

"But isn't it?" Hatori asked.

I looked away. "Maybe it kind of is…so I can take her anywhere?"

"Anywhere." Hatori said.

I nodded. "I get it." I looked at him. "Go call Shigure and tell him to come right now."

"Yes of course." Hatori stood and walked away. So I should take her anywhere. I wonder what will be better. A movie? Going out to dinner? I might not be healthy enough to even take her anywhere. Who knows how weak I'll be that day? I guess it will have to be a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Shigure came in less then a half an hour. He seemed very confused when he sat down with me on the porch. "Akito, you wanted to see me?"

"I'm gonna ask…someone to go on a date. Where should I take her? …I'm not good at stuff like this…so I figured…I figured you'd know something about it." I feel like an idiot. Why am I even asking him about this? I shouldn't have asked him.

"Really?" Shigure smiled. "Who's the lucky girl? I bet she's beautiful if she caught your eye."

I half smiled. "Yeah she is. She has the beautiful long dark blue hair that shines in the sun light and these beautiful sea blue eyes." I looked away. "And she's so nice." My eyes widened. "But it's not like you'd understand."

"Oh no, I get it. She's your type of lady." Shigure leaned back on his arms. "Well, when I dated in high school, I took a lot of girls out to dinner for a first date. Second dates should probably be a movie or shopping…but considering your condition, you should do a home movie. Girls like that kind of stuff anyways. Plus you can usually get a kiss out of a girl like that. All snuggled up on a couch watching some romantic movie. Girls eat that kind of stuff up." Shigure smiled. "Third dates should be something extravagant and creative. Something like a picnic under the stars or maybe a trip to an amusement park or a water park."

I nodded. "Yeah…that sounds good."

Shigure looked at me curiously. "You really like this girl?"

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure. Hatori says you just know…I think I do…I just want her to be around and stay with me…I don't know."

"Oh yeah, you've got it for her bad." Shigure nodded. "What's her name? Is she someone that you met lately?"

"Her name is Makoto Shizuka…she's a distant relative of the family. Jiro's daughter."

Shigure's eye brows rose. "Jiro's back? So he brought his daughter back. I only saw her a few times when she was younger, I only faintly remember her. Hatori and Ayame really liked her though. I know Hatori felt really comfortable around her. Sounds like she's perfect for you Akito. You should ask her out soon. A catch like that will get picked up soon."

I nodded. "Yeah I got it."

"Is Makoto living at the house?"

"Yeah. She's going somewhere with Kisa tomorrow. Probably to your house. I know she spends a lot of time with that Honda girl so if Kisa's showing her some place, it's probably the Honda girl."

"You mean Tohru? I can't wait to see her. She's probably grown up nice if she's caught your eye." Shigure smiled. "Do you want me to figure out if she likes you?"

I looked at him in shock. "You can do that?"

"Sure. I bet she's already in love with you. The ladies can only keep themselves off you for so long Akito."

I looked away. "Quit messing with me." I briefly looked at him then looked away. "But can you find out…please."

Shigure smile. "Of course."

I sighed. "You can go now."

"You just leave it to me Akito." Shigure stood. "You have a good night."

Just as Shigure was leaving I said. "Thank you." Shigure paused for just a moment then left.

.

.

.

Chapter 2, totally awesome. I love Akito! He's so BA! Love him!

Check out my other books Kyousei, Cat's eye and Oniyuri. Love you guys, keep reading!


	3. Sissy's House Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sissy's House

Makoto's Point Of View

I happily skipped with Kisa up the dirt path to some house she wanted me to go to. Kisa was smiling happily. Hiro looked pissed and was following us unhappily but I knew he was happy to be with Kisa.

"I'm so excited!" I smiled at Kisa. "I hope they won't mind me stopping by!"

"I bet Sissy will love you!" Kisa smiled. She's opened up to me a whole lot. She was wearing her necklace. Her mother told me she wouldn't take it off. It made me smile. She's just the sweetest thing. I think I'm gonna make Hiro a bracelet with charms of the Zodiac. That's something easy since charms are so easy to make compared to Akito's dove.

We reached the house and boy was it big. It looked about the same size of my house and it was super big. Hiro nudged me. "Be prepared, this house is crazy."

"Is it?" I smiled. "Then you must aggravate them." I poked his cheek. "But I still love you."

"Well I don't love you!" Hiro snapped.

"Yes you do! You just don't want to tell me." I nodded. "I can see right through you Hiro."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Hiro crossed his arms.

"Who's out there?" Yuki opened the door. His eyes widened. "Mrs. Shizuka?"

My eyes widened. This is Yuki's house! "Oh…Kisa…who's house is this?"

"This is one of the Sohma houses." Kisa whispered.

I was in shock for a second but then I started laughing. "Figures."

"Mrs. Shizuka, how do you know Kisa and Hiro?" Yuki asked.

"Oh…well I guess I didn't want to mention this in front of everyone but I'm actually a distant relative of the Sohma's…so I guess were related in a way." I laughed awkwardly. Yuki was in so much shock he began to stagger. Considering Yuki's reaction, I can only imagine Kyo's reaction.

"What? Were related!" Kyo yelled.

"Ah yes. Akito was just telling me that Jiro moved back." Shigure said.

I smiled. "It's been a while Shigure. I can barely remember some of my memories of you. I suppose they'll only get worse over the next few years. I don't even remember what member of the Zodiac you are."

Shigure shrugged. "Well I can only faintly remember you. You were so young then and you seemed to hang out with Ayame and Hatori more then with me."

"I saw Hatori yesterday. He's so funny. I love messing with him. It only get's better when he transforms into a seahorse. He's just so adorable." I giggled. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"The cutest." Shigure agreed.

"So Mrs. Shizuka, your living at Sohma house?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I went and met everyone yesterday. Since you guys don't live there I didn't get a chance to give you guys your presents." I opened my bag. "I'm just lucky I thought to carry them around with me. I figured I'd see you guys outside of school at some point." I pulled them out of my bag and handed them to them.

"Makoto gave me this." Kisa showed her locket to everyone.

"Wow Makoto, did you make that yourself?" Shigure asked.

I nodded. "I'm an artist now. I got into carving while I was in America."

Shigure open his box. I had carved him a dog. "Wow, this is amazing Makoto. The detail is miraculous."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Kyo tore open his box. Inside his was a bracelet with different cat charms. "Wow…this is pretty cool." He put the bracelet on. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled.

Yuki opened his box. Inside his was a small painting of him as a child. I had gotten a picture from Ayame awhile ago. I also painted a rat in the back round. "Wow, that looks exactly like me." he examined it. "How'd you know what I look like back then?"

"Ayame sent me picture of you a while ago. When ever I called, he'd always talk about you. I figured you'd like a painting. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." Yuki nodded.

I smiled. "Oh goody. I'm glad you like it."

"I hear you met Akito the other day." Shigure said. Everyone looked at me with a worried look.

I smiled. "Yes I did. I just love that guy. He doesn't say much but he made me laugh the whole time we were talking. I'm gonna go see him again tomorrow. He said he loved the dove I gave him. I had carved it and everything. Akito asked me to come tomorrow. I was almost surprised. I was enjoying myself but I thought he hated me until he asked me to come see him again. He's so weird but I like him. I think he's just got all his feelings boxed up but I'm gonna tear that box right open. You know how I love to do that." I smiled evilly. "Just like I broke Hatori's little emotional box in two."

"Oh yeah. I remember that one time when you actually got him smiling." Shigure nodded.

I smiled evilly. "Oh I'm gonna do better then that." I rubbed my hands together evilly. "I'm so happy to be home." I hugged Kisa around the shoulders. "And now I have two knew BFF's to hangout with. Ain't that right Hiro?"

"I told you I don't like you. You can't force me to like you." Hiro grumbled.

"Oh I know you like me. You just hate admitting it. I can tell. You don't have to tell me, I know Hiro." I giggled and Kisa laughed softly. "Aw Kisa, I just love you."

"Seems your adjusting nicely." Shigure said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yuki and Kyo are helping me adjust in school. Plus Arisa, Hana and Tohru are helping me understand the crap that goes on at that school. I think I'm gonna start messing with your fan club Yuki. There starting to bug me. I wonder what they'll say if they find out I'm your very distant cousin? They'll probably come after me for a month." I laughed.

Yuki sighed. "Oh yeah. The fan club."

"I'm home." Someone called. I recognize that voice. In came Tohru and she froze where she stood. "Makoto? What are you doing here? I mean not that your not allowed to be here but…" Tohru looked so confused.

"Sissy!" Kisa hugged Tohru tight. So this is the Sissy, Kisa was talking about.

"Well you see, I'm a Sohma distant relative so technically were cousins." I laughed awkwardly.

"What?" Tohru shrieked. "Not that this is a problem. I just never thought you'd be one of the Sohma's."

"It's fine. Yuki and Kyo were just as shocked. After all, I didn't live at Sohma house for to long. I was only friends with Ayame, Hatori and Shigure as a child until we moved. I'm not to shocked no one knew I existed." I looked down at the table. "I wish I had never left…then…maybe things would be different now…" I shut my eyes. "My own family…barely knows I exist."

"Makoto…" Tohru whispered.

I smiled. "But I'm here now and everyone's welcomed me so nicely. My dad told me that Akito might be a little irritable but he was the nicest of all! Isn't that funny? I think everyone was worrying for nothing. He seems like a super nice guy." I shrugged. "But I suppose everyone experiences other people differently."

"You seem to really like Akito, Makoto." Shigure said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna force him on a date. That would be entertaining. I do enjoy messing with me people." I poked Hiro's cheek. "Ain't that right Hiro?"

"You want to go on a date with Akito?" Kyo yelled.

I smiled. "Yeah…is that weird?"

"Yes! He's the demon!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't think so…but from what I've heard…he most likely is…but I figured I might be able to turn that around. Hatori always told me that I was amazing at making people happy. So maybe…maybe I can change Akito's attitude…I can only imagine how he feels knowing he'll die soon." Everyone was silent. I smiled. "But Akito seemed pretty optimistic so I think he's feeling better about the situation or maybe he just forgot about it for a minute. Oh I don't know. Akito's a mysterious dude isn't he?"

"What was your first clue? The fact that he never does anything or the fact that he rarely looks at you when your talking?" Kyo asked.

I looked out the door. "He's gonna die. I wouldn't want to look at the healthy either." Kyo didn't answer. I would have been shocked if he did answer.

"Well enough about that. I'm sure Aya would love to see you after so long. Why don't I give him a call?" Shigure started to get up but Yuki stood first.

"Don't even think about it." Yuki growled.

"Tohru, you know about the Zodiac thing right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tohru asked. I smiled and tackled Yuki turning him into a rat. "Go Shigure!" Shigure made a mad dash for the phone.

"Mrs. Shizuka!" Yuki complained when I picked him up.

"Sorry Yuki but I haven't seen Ayame in awhile. If it'll make you happy, I can hide you in my pocket so you don't have to deal with him." I smiled. "But you're the cutest rat ever."

Yuki sighed. "No it's fine. I'll just suffer through it."

"Thank you Yuki!" I kissed his cheek then hugged him tight. "You're the best!"

"You think you can get us out of doing anything by hugging us? That's not the answer. That's no way to solve problems. You obviously don't have enough words or physical strength to handle problems on your own." Hiro said like the smart ass that he is.

I smiled. "Well I was gonna hug Yuki anyways. I knew your rat form would be super adorable and it's the best answer to a problem. I love animals." I snuggled with Yuki. "I should change you into a rat more often."

"Please don't Mrs. Shizuka." Yuki complained.

"Ok. Only on special occasions." I smiled. "Promise?"

Yuki sighed. "Ok."

I hugged him again. "Yeah!"

"Makoto is sneaky. Like a fox." Kisa giggled.

"Kitsune-chan." Tohru chimed in.

"Kitsune-chan. Maybe your one of the Zodiac." Yuki joked.

"I hope so. That would be so fun. I haven't met all the Zodiac yet." I tapped my chin. "Let's see. I met you guys plus Hatori and Ayame. I'm missing a whole bunch. Let's see, I have the rat, the cat, the dog, the tiger, the snake, the dragon and the sheep. I'm missing way to many. I'll have to go on a Zodiac hunt when I get home." I rubbed my hands together evilly. "What fun?"

"Are you sure she's not a demon?" Kyo asked.

"No, a fox." Kisa interjected. "Kitsune-chan."

"The fox." I petted Yuki. "Now all I have to do is change into one when men hug me." I laughed. "That would be fun."

"What's so fun about it?" Hiro mumbled.

I shrugged. "Everything's more fun when it's as bazaar as physically possible."

"He's on his way." Shigure sang as he sat back down at the table. The door to the house flew open and in came a blond boy prancing around like a four year old child.

"Hi everyone! I came for a visit!" the boy said.

"They just keep popping up?" Yuki said.

"Momiji? This is unexpected." Tohru said. "It's good to see you."

"Tohru! It's good to see you too! Did you miss me?" the blond boy, who's name is apparently Momiji, said.

"Momiji, I saw you this morning." Tohru giggled.

"Yeah but it's been a long time since then!" Momiji said.

I smiled. Another Zodiac then…at least I think so since Yuki made a comment like that. "Hi Momiji." Kisa said.

"Kisa! Hiro? How are you guys? Is school going ok?" Momiji asked. Kisa nodded.

"It's ok. Whatever." Hiro shrugged.

Momiji looked at me. "You must be Makoto! Hatori was just telling me you moved into Sohma house! I was hoping I'd met you! I figured I'd just see you in school but this is so much better!"

I smiled. "Yeah I'm Makoto. It's nice to meet you Momiji."

"It's so nice to meet you! Everyone seems to be talking about how nice you are! I'm happy to hear it's true! It would be super sad if you were super mean!" Momiji sat down next to me. "Is that Yuki? Hi Yuki!"

Yuki sighed. "Hi Momiji."

"Yuki's my pet. Isn't he cute?" I hugged him.

"Mrs. Shizuka, I don't want to be a rat forever." Yuki complained.

I set him down on the table. "Sorry but your just so cute as a rat."

"You are pretty cute Yuki!" Momiji giggled.

"Momiji, are you in high school?" I asked.

"Yeah I am! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." I smiled. "How's Hatori? He's not still being a stick in the mud is he?"

"He's always a stick in the mud." Momiji smiled. "But he's doing ok as far as I could tell!"

I smiled. "That's good. I always worry about him. He's always so impassive."

"I don't think I've ever seen that man smile." Kyo sighed.

"He use to smile all the time. I remember." I smiled. "We use to play all the time when we were kids. Hatori taught me a whole lot. I even got a picture of him smiling once. I gave it to him as a present."

"Oh I have to go see that next time I'm at Sohma house." Kyo chuckled. "I refuse to believe it."

I nodded. "It's true. I got Hatori smiling yesterday. People tell me I'm amusing so I assume he smiles because he thinks I'm so amusing."

"Well your definitely something." Shigure chuckled.

"That's exactly what my dad says." I giggled.

"Mine too!" Momiji said.

A car came to a screeching halt outside. Seconds later Ayame threw the door open. "Mako? Is she here?" Ayame shouted.

Tears welled in my eyes. "Ayame!" I ran to him and we laces hands with each other.

"Mako! It's been so long since I've seen you! I'd hug you if I could!" Ayame said.

"Then I'll hug you!" I hugged him and he transformed into a snake. I hugged him tight. "I missed you!"

"Makoto has a hugging problem doesn't she?" Kyo asked.

"Got that right." Hiro grumbled.

Ayame laced up my arm and rest his head on my shoulder. "Mako, you simply have to come to my shop soon. You'd be the perfect model for all my many creations."

"When ever you want me Ayame. I would love to model anything you'd like. I just loved that dress you sent me for my farewell dance in America. I felt like a princess. Everyone said they were so jealous that I had gotten a dress sent all the way from Japan from my distant cousin."

"You sent Makoto a dress?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, she called me begging that I would make her something beautiful for her farewell dance so of course I accepted!" Ayame said.

"It was simply lovely!" I shrieked. "I just love dressing all fancy like!"

"Oh I know Mako! I'll have to take down your measurements so I can design you another dress! You simply have the perfect body for dresses Mako!"

"Oh stop it! Your flattering me as you always do!" I laughed. "How is Mine? I hope to actually meet her while I'm still in Japan! I can not believe you haven't married that girl Ayame! She is a ray of sun shine like you always are!"

"Oh don't you start Mako! You know I must be careful about these things!"

"Yes yes I know." We both laughed.

"Makoto, you seem so optimistic." Yuki said.

"Oh I don't know. Ayame always brings out my crazy side. Even when we were kids." I smiled at Ayame. "Do you remember when we decided to go swimming in the fountain and then our parents punished us for a week?"

Ayame laughed. "Of course! That was so much fun!"

"Of course you two did stupid things." Kyo grumbled.

"Well I tend to do stupid things around people I love!" I giggled. "This one time when I was in France, I jumped off the roof of the play house in our backyard with an umbrella and I broke my leg! France was so much fun!" I laughed.

"What's fun about breaking your leg?" Kyo demanded.

"The ride down!" I answered then laughed.

Yuki suddenly transformed back. I covered my eyes and Tohru shrieked like a crazy person and ran out of the room. "Did you really have to hug me Mrs. Shizuka?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! I wanted to see." I sighed. "I suppose I could have picked a better time. My apologize."

"Yuki! How are you doing? Is everything going alright?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine. Did you really have to come?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! I haven't seen Mako since she was 7! I simply had to see her again!" Ayame answered.

"Alright, it's ok to look." Yuki said as he tied his tie.

"I simply can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming home from America!" Ayame said.

"I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't surprise Hatori because someone told him so I decided to wait and surprise you. I was going to go visit your shop this weekend. I figured surprising you would be more fun."

"It is most definitely a surprise." Ayame smiled. "I just don't know what to say! I'm just so overjoyed, I'm speechless!"

"That's a first." I laughed.

"Isn't this just wonderful Shigure!" Ayame asked.

"It is." Shigure agreed.

"You act like Makoto's some goddess" Kyo said.

"Makoto was one of my very good friends Lucky Kyo. I haven't seen her in 10 years." Ayame said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled.

"Lucky Kyo you never change." Ayame said.

"Stop!" Kyo yelled.

I laughed. "I think you got him angry but I suppose you do that quite frequently Ayame."

"I suppose so!" Ayame laughed.

Kisa tugged on the edge of my skirt. "Makoto?" she asked in her quiet voice. I knelt down next to her.

"Yes Kisa?" I asked.

"Can…can I wear a pretty dress too?"

"Of course you can. Ayame, do you have a little something for Kisa?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I'll have to make you something special! Mine's going to have a fun time with you!" Ayame laughed.

"It'll be super fun!" I shrieked. I hugged her from behind. "You and me should take a picture together. It'll be super fun! Were gonna look so cute!" Kisa smiled. It might be really cute to make a Calendar. When I looked at Ayame, I knew we came to the same conclusion. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course Mako. We'll have to get started right away." Ayame nodded.

"Get started on what?" Tohru asked.

I smiled evilly. "Yes we have to start planning the whole thing out if we will get them out before Christmas. It takes so long to get these things ready."

"Of course! I'll start working on designs right away! I'm sure Mine will have a million ideas for this!" Ayame nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a little project." I gave Ayame a thumbs up. Ayame smiled back.

"Oh no. When ever you smile like that, you have something everyone will be unhappy with planed." Shigure said.

"Oh no, you'll love it! I promise!" I looked at Kyo and Yuki. "However…"

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it." Kyo announced.

"But it would be a great gift for the whole family!" I complained. "You just have to wear something and smile. It's nothing really extreme I promise. Pretty please. You don't even have to take a picture with anyone else. It can just be you in it. Pretty please Kyo!"

"I said no!" Kyo objected.

I crossed my arms. "Is that so."

"Uh oh. She's lost it." Ayame slithered on to the floor and over to Shigure.

"Oh yeah. This part I remember perfectly." Shigure said.

I took out my earrings. "Kisa, hold these."

"Now Mako, you don't want to do this." Ayame said.

"You think so?" I said with anger brewing in my throat. "You do as I say an don't do a fit. I try to do something nice for the family and you throw a baby fit. I don't like that Kyo. Not one bit."

"You've done it now Kyo." Shigure said.

"Makoto, just calm down. I'll do whatever you want." Kyo said.

I shrieked. "Really? Yeah! I have the perfect thing planned out for you Kyo! It's gonna be so wonderful! This is gonna be so much fun! I just know it!" I hugged Kisa. "This will be so much fun! I'm so excited!"

"Can I help?" Kisa asked.

"Of course you can!" I smiled. "I can't wait to pick something out for you Hiro. I just know your gonna love it."

"If you think I'll love it, I'll probably hate it." Hiro grumbled.

"Oh no, you'll love it!" I shrieked.

"Oh I know Mako! It will be perfect for you Hiro!" Ayame said.

"Now I know I won't like it and who said I would be taking any pictures?" Hiro asked.

"Pretty please." I begged.

"Please Hiro." Kisa asked.

"Fine." Hiro grumbled.

"Yeah! Tohru you too! Yuki and Momiji! Will you be in the pictures?" I asked.

"Me? Oh well I don't know. Would you really want me to?" Tohru asked.

"Of course." I shrieked. "Who else will pose with Kyo and Yuki?"

"Nope, not doing it." Kyo said.

I handed Kisa my earrings. "Kisa, hold these."

"Geez, what's with the earring thing?" Kyo objected.

"It's something I learned in America. I don't need you yanking my earrings out of my ears when I kill you." I banged my hands on the table. "Your gonna be in the pictures!" I snapped.

"Not with that damn Yuki." Kyo snapped.

I covered Kisa's ears. "Don't use that kind of language in front of children. What's wrong with you? There gonna think talking like that is ok." I shook my head. "You idiot."

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

"Well I know you'll be in the pictures whether you like it or not. I know that you won't let Yuki and Tohru be in the picture together." I smiled evilly.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you?" Kyo asked.

"Hatori said I have a touch of the demon." I laughed evilly.

"I suppose I can pose for some pictures as long as you handle the designs for me and not my brother." Yuki sighed.

"I want to be in the pictures!" Momiji chimed in.

"Oh goody! I know this will be a whole lot of fun!" I shrieked.

"I doubt it." Kyo mumbled. I began to take out my earrings. "Would you stop with the earrings?"

"Stop ruining the fun of pictures!" I snapped. I hugged Kisa. "Your gonna make Kisa unhappy about the pictures and then she'll cry! I that what you want Kyo? Do you want to make sweet little girls cry over unhappiness in pictures?"

"How does that relate at all to pictures?" Kyo demanded.

"Please do the pictures Kyo." Kisa whispered.

Kyo groaned then stood. "I'm going out." Kyo left the room.

I pouted. "Kyo makes me unhappy." I smiled. "But I still love that boy!" I giggled. "He's so funny."

"Your just a mass of contradictions aren't you?" Momiji asked.

I nodded. "That's what my mom says. My daddy is a mass of contradictions too. We both a bit bipolar with our moods. Like father like daughter."

"What about your mother, are you like her at all?" Tohru asked.

"Oh yes, very much in the looks department. I look almost exactly like her when she was my age…however after she turned 19, she became a gangster so she looks a lot different from me I suppose." I laughed. "Daddy says that I get my road rage from her."

"What's road rage?" Hiro asked.

"Mako, maybe you should stop talking." Yuki suggested. I giggled. I've missed so much being away from home. I've decided. I'm not leaving ever again. I lost my relationship with Shigure completely. I don't know what Shigure will do. I guess I'll find out later.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 is out now. I still love Akito but am I the only one that is completely in love with Ayame. He's so amazingly awesome. (insert fan girl shriek) Love Ayame! Anyways, keep reading and make sure you check out my other books Kyousei, Cat's eye and Oniyuri. Thanks so much and keep reading!


End file.
